


缠*1-12

by lemonade_p



Category: zsww
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade_p/pseuds/lemonade_p
Summary: 未完
Kudos: 22





	缠*1-12

1  
表演结束，不知道是不是刚才跳得太用力的缘故，大脑有点缺氧，王一博突然一阵恍惚，怎么也想不起来头上的帽子被他丢到哪里去了。观众席上的一张张人脸交错涌动着，串连成一张巨大的网，闷得他喘不过气来。肖战从舞台另一端缓缓地升起，他突然想冲过去，想让肖战摸着他的头抱抱他。

王一博左顾右盼了一会儿，慌张地跑下舞台，肖战已经开始表演了。

今天刚认识的一个男演员马上跑了过来，递给他一瓶水。他接过来，说了声谢谢就放在了一边，化妆师就站在旁边，拿着新的衣服等着他脱完给他换上。

王一博换完了衣服，跑到一个角落里抻着脖子往前看。这个角落可以近景观察到舞台上的人，又能让台下观众发现不了。这是他彩排的时候就找到的最佳观测地点，却也只能看到肖战一个高大纤瘦的背影。明晃晃的舞台灯光撒在他的背上，眼前是万千人海，王一博的心突然揪着疼了起来。

分手之后，他就只能望着肖战的背影了。分手不是肖战的错，也不是他的错，肖战和他都没错，他只是觉得，这个世界离他越来越远了。

2  
肖战就是他的整个世界。

3  
后台的一个不起眼的小角落，王一博被困在肖战和一堆废弃的舞台道具之间。

晚会刚结束，王一博还没卸妆，泪水就流了满脸，化妆品混着泪水倒流进眼睛里，刺激地他的眼角通红。王一博闭着眼，颤抖的睫毛上挂着浑浊的水珠，嘴里被迫塞着肖战那个大东西，嘴唇被磨的生疼，跪在地上的膝盖也疼。

王一博扶着肖战的胯，仰着头，粗大的阴茎每次都顶到喉咙口再退出去，马上就又顶进来，他的肩膀不住地颤抖，嗓子眼儿里传出两声轻微的呜咽。虽然被迫做着这种不光彩的事，声音细听又不像是痛苦，更像是享受。

肖战终于又肯这么粗暴地对他了，他是不是可以理解为是想和好的信号？

4  
王一博正在慢慢地沉入别人都看不见的海底，海底没有光，肖战就是他的光。

5  
肖战逆着光，背后好像有人在走动。

王一博不敢出声，嘴巴圈住性器用力地吸吮舔舐，感受着充血的性器在他的嘬弄下越来越膨胀，几乎塞满他整个口腔。  
  
王一博整个人被罩在肖战的阴影里，半眯着眼，沉浸在他身上独有的香气里。这个时候他心甘情愿地成为肖战一个人的傀儡娃娃，只属于他一个人的泄欲工具。

6  
只是几天不见，肖战好像越来越好看了。他肩膀的肌肉鼓胀，眼睛里闪着明明灭灭的神采。他时而凌厉，时而柔情的漂亮眼神永远都不会再含情脉脉地看着自己，他的嘴唇看起来那么柔软，只可惜他不让自己碰。王一博想到这里，难受地摇了摇头，拍着肖战的大腿，示意肖战把东西从他嘴里退出来。肖战见他的样子，想想他不久之前才跳了那么激烈的舞蹈，以为他被自己弄到缺氧了，急忙退了出来，蹲下来托住他的头。  
  
“哪里难受吗？”他的声音温柔得好像从来就没对王一博做任何过分的事。

王一博流着眼泪，嘴巴周围被磨得通红，看着惨兮兮的。

他动了动发麻的嘴巴，嗓音沙哑。

“战哥，我可以亲亲你吗？”

肖战笑着摇了摇头。

王一博又说：“就一下。”语气带着点哀求。

“你想什么呢王一博？咱俩已经分手了，你还想亲我。”

听了这话，王一博控制不住地想流眼泪，声音也委委屈屈，“你这人怎么这么记仇啊？”虽然肖战跟他提分手的时候他就说过，分手了就再也别想再和他做这些事了。可那都是气话，如今肖战想了，他还不是乖乖地献上自己的嘴巴。

肖战不说话，把他从地上拉起来，若无其事地拉着他走出那个堆满了废旧道具的角落往前走。王一博的眼角嘴角都泛着红，脸颊透着健康的粉色，很像激烈运动过后的红润，只有他自己知道这不是跳舞造成的。

周围的人群熙熙攘攘，朝着两个闪闪发光的大明星投去善意的欣赏的目光，他们是今晚的主角，谁也不知道刚刚那个角落里发生了什么。

肖战头也没回，语气像带着点笑。

“你跟我去个地方，我就让你亲我。”

王一博听了这句话，手心不自觉地出汗了。

7  
刚刚给王一博送水的那个男人匆匆忙忙地跑过来，跟王一博说他要走了，能不能留个联系方式。王一博很爽快地答应了，掏出手机扫码的间隙，肖战负手站在一旁等着，眼光间或扫视过男人和王一博的脸，挑起嘴角冷笑了一下。  


要问他肖战为什么把王一博甩了？原因之一，嫉妒心作祟。就像现在正在发生的事，他就站在一边，王一博却有胆子和别人交换联系方式。如果是二人还交往的那会，他早就扭头走了。

王一博身边围绕着太多的男男女女了，肖战真的接受不了。他知道自己这样很自私，他们做艺人的，谁周围又没点诱惑，况且王一博也没真的做过什么对不起他的事。只是交换一个联系方式怎么了，难道交换了联系方式，他们就一定联系吗？就一定发生关系吗？

还有如果王一博站在一边，和男人交换联系方式的是他，王一博根本就不会有反应。别说嘴上抱怨了，脸上连一点点波动都不会有。王一博从来都支持他的任何决定，不论对错，不论他的决定是否会伤害到自己的感情。这种顺从不能让肖战有一丁点被尊重的感觉，反而觉得他被王一博深深地冒犯了，甚至在挑战他的底线，他觉得王一博不爱他，至少没那么爱。

他觉得王一博并不在乎，他却太在乎了，虽然他从来都没和王一博提过分毫，但这就是问题所在。

这太不平等了。以防有一天王一博要彻底地离开了，他必须先提分手，这关乎自尊。

8  
刚刚在舞台上唱歌的时候肖战就在想，为什么每一次再见到王一博，他都会忍不住那么过分地去对待他。现在他有点明白了，因为王一博一点也不反抗，他太顺从了。

他爱王一博的顺从，对方乖巧的样子简直符合他心目中那个理想的弟弟情人，可他同时又恨王一博的顺从，对方的百依百顺让他对待王一博的方式越来越放肆，越来越无所顾忌。他难道不想委屈地申辩一句，他也不想这样吗？答案是否定的，对王一博的感情很矛盾，说不清的，就算王一博质问他为什么对他这么过分，他也懒得去争辩，更何况王一博根本就不会这么问。

王一博太美好了，有的时候肖战觉得自己应该下地狱。

每当他伤害了王一博，对方却用那种炽热到近乎渴望的眼神看着他的时候，他又觉得他和王一博是一对互相为对方倾倒的，痴恋中的情人，虽然事实就是这样，可他们之间的这种相处方式总是会让肖战联想不到那些描绘爱情的美好的词语。不管他对王一博多么过分，王一博都用满满的痴情来回报他，让他觉得既害怕又不耐烦。

他怎么能这么轻易就得了一个人的心呢？

他肖战从来都是游戏花丛中片叶不沾身，所以他本质上不相信爱情，不相信真心，不相信有人会真心对他，但自从遇见了王一博，他的整个世界都被颠覆了。他从来没有遇到过这样的一个人，把一片赤诚的真心毫无保留地给了他，给了他这样一个混蛋。

9  
王一博乖乖地被他拉着走，眼睛里面亮晶晶的，心里充满了期待。

肖战要带他去哪儿？休息室，宾馆，还是保姆车。王一博喜滋滋地想，不管去哪他都愿意，只要是跟肖战在一起，肖战对他干什么他都愿意。

肖战拉着他往外走，走到门口发现门外站了一堆粉丝，不禁皱了皱眉头。他把自己的外套脱下来，丢在王一博的脑袋上，拉着他的手继续往外走。只是这样一个保护的动作，就让王一博脚下一软，几乎没站稳。肖战总是能在不经意间就让他心脏狂跳，他早就对这种感觉上瘾了，不管再经过多少次都不能免疫。

肖战的前边走着几个膘肥体壮的保安，挥舞着健硕的胳膊打着前阵，给他俩冲出一条道路来。

王一博刚刚在后台换了一身比较宽松的衣服，黑色的松垮运动裤遮盖了那双笔直长腿迷人的线条。没有人知道肖战拉着的人到底是谁，只是大家见肖战手里拉着一个人，都近乎疯狂，手里举着大炮都快要怼到肖战脸上了，有几个心理承受能力不好的直接跪在地上哭叫，质问肖战你旁边那个人到底是谁。肖战一声不吭，握着王一博手腕的力道更大了，王一博觉得自己的手腕一定被他捏青了，心里却满满的都是开心和满足。

王一博蒙着衣服看不见，肖战就替他打开车门，动作粗鲁地把他塞到了保姆车里。王一博动手想把头上的衣服扯下来，肖战摁着衣服不让他扯，对着司机说：“回家。”

车子开出了很远，王一博才敢把衣服从头上拿下来，眼神复杂地看着身旁的肖战。

肖战要带他回家？

谈恋爱的时候，肖战从来都不把他往家里带，即使他再怎么苦苦哀求。  
  
王一博倒是邀请过肖战无数次，让他到自己家里打游戏，吃饭。可是肖战每次都带着别人一块来，有的人是他也认识的，有的是第一次见面。

他记得有一次，他请肖战一个人来做客，肖战却带着一个剧组的女孩子来的，他就有点不高兴，偏偏他有点情绪就要显现在脸上，还是被肖战看出来了。

女孩在厨房做饭，王一博借口肚子不舒服，让肖战一个人留在厨房帮忙。

肖战把女孩一个人晾在厨房，把他摁在卫生间的洗手台上肏的时候，他兴奋到流泪，却一点声音都不敢发出来。

今天肖战竟然主动把他往自己家里带，王一博激动得浑身颤抖，几乎想要侧过身捧着肖战的头温柔地亲吻。但是车里面还有司机在，他只能装做若无其事，把头靠在玻璃窗上，掏出手机刷着肖战表演的视频，垫在屁股下边的手指紧紧地握成拳。

手机屏幕上闪动着绚丽又旖旎的灯光，这个在舞台中央闪闪发光的男人就坐在离自己半米不到的地方。

车里的空气逐渐变得稀薄，王一博舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，上面似乎还残留着肖战精液的味道。

10  
他被肖战扯着走进电梯里，明明刚才和司机告别的时候还是那么一脸的轻松自然，现在的脸色却黑得像罩了一层乌云。

王一博眼神略带怜悯的看着肖战，觉得他精神可能有点不太正常，不然怎么会带前男友回家，态度还一起一伏的，让人捉摸不透。

可是肖战不正常他也挺开心的，肖战什么样他都乐意看。不管他什么样，在王一博眼里，都是好看的。

电梯门一合上，肖战就揪着他的胳膊把他摁在电梯的角落里，后腰抵在冷冰冰的扶手上。王一博被他揪疼了，稍微不适地挪了挪腰，肖战以为他想挣脱，抬手扇了他一个耳光，打得王一博白白嫩嫩的还没卸妆的脸上都浮起了一层红色的印子。

肖战的语气有点不善，“又不想亲我了？”

巴掌扇在脸蛋上发出一声脆响，王一博的呼吸一瞬间揪紧了，紧贴着肖战的下身不着痕迹地蹭动了一下。

他看着肖战近在咫尺的精致脸庞，下巴上干净得没有一丝胡茬，他的口水都要流出来了，恨不得下一秒就舔上去，眼神闪躲着说，“……想。”

开玩笑呢？怎么会不想。

王一博痴迷地看着对面镜子里面映出的他和肖战交叠的身影，感觉他像被肖战紧紧地拥在怀里，突然又想流泪了。

肖战的力气太大了，把他的脸都扇红了。虽然肖战莫名其妙就打了他，他也不觉得怎么样，还想让肖战再打他几下，因为每次打完他之后，他只要稍微装出点低落的样子，肖战就会以一种他特有的方式来哄他。

他低下头，装作难过地搂紧了肖战的腰，闷不吭声一阵，这才抬起头来，有点期待地看着肖战。肖战果然如他所愿，低着头摸上他泛红的脸颊，低声问：“打疼了？”

王一博摇摇头，顺势握住了肖战盖在他脸上那双手，激动地放在唇边亲了一下，被肖战一把甩开。

11  
电梯稳稳地停下，两个人一前一后地出了电梯。王一博跟在肖战身后，嘴角忍不住地上挑。  
  
每次肖战打完他之后都会来摸摸被他打疼了的地方，神情就像一只乖戾的猫，炸毛时不小心挠伤了主人，过后愧疚了，却又拉不下脸道歉，只能伸出肉爪子拍拍被自己挠伤的地方，以示安慰。  


这让王一博很享受被肖战打完之后的那段时光，因为他发现肖战心里终究还是有点愧疚的。正是这点愧疚，驱使肖战对他做出一些平常不会做的温柔举动。

所以他每次挨打都心甘情愿，甚至还不知廉耻地摇着尾巴凑上去，幻想着万一肖战心情好点了，还能赏他一个安慰的吻呢。

王一博磨磨蹭蹭地走在后边，盯着萧战的长腿猛看。

肖战放慢脚步，他也知道，自己走在前面，浑身上下肯定都被王一博盯着看了很长时间。

他知道王一博喜欢他，放不下他，他又何尝不是。可一旦在一起了，他肯定又会忍不住对王一博发狠，这是他决定和王一博分手的第二个原因。

两人还在一起的时候，王一博就经常被他折磨得浑身是伤。

一旦他觉得王一博对他跟对别人没什么不一样了，他就要给王一博一点教训，让他知道，他只能对自己一个人特别。不能因为他在这个圈子混的久了，就对所有人都迎合奉承。有的时候是打他，有的时候是咬，在他身上一些隐蔽的地方留下一个个青紫交错的痕迹。

他觉得分手是个正确的决定，放过他，也放过自己。没有人做了错事会不愧疚吧，肖战虽然混，但是也有心。

肖战记得一开始在天天向上见到王一博的时候，王一博还是一个特别直白而且羞涩的小孩。他只是去演播室打了个招呼，王一博的眼神就盯在他的身上。那时候起他就知道，王一博对他有意思。

下了节目他主动去跟小孩说话，小孩见他向自己走过来，一下子坐直了，膝盖都叩紧了，后背绷得溜直，眼神都不敢往他的脸上看，哪像现在。别以为他不知道自己在台上唱歌的时候王一博就在不远处偷看他。

12  
肖战抱着他滚到床上，脱衣服的时候，王一博突然冷不防地来了一句，“还没洗澡，身上不好闻。”

肖战忍着想打他的冲动，狠狠地咬了他的肚子一口，抱着他来到浴室，打开莲蓬头，对着王一博的脸就是一顿猛浇。  
  
“战哥！咳…咳咳！”  
  
王一博痛苦地快要窒息，偏偏肖战把他逼到浴缸的角落，让他无处可躲，只能伸出手来，狼狈地挡着脸。

肖战见他这样还是不肯放过，他只好反射性地蹲下身，举起胳膊护住头。虽然他可能一举手就能把肖战手里的莲蓬头夺下来，但是他不想那么做。

如果肖战这么做能从中得到一点乐趣，让他再难受点也无所谓，反正自己憋气挺厉害的，王一博这么想着。

水温慢慢地变温了，猛烈的攻击似乎有点放缓的迹象。王一博抱着腿打了个哆嗦，小心翼翼地抬起头，冷不防地看到一脸泪水的肖战，整个人都定住了。

肖战跪在他面前，哭的很伤心，两只眼睛红彤彤的，像只兔子似的，握着莲蓬头的手臂无力地下垂，额角的发丝正往下滴着水。

刚才在床上，肖战咬他那一口时候他就觉得，身上似乎落下了什么凉冰冰的东西，他只觉得是自己的错觉。现在看到双眼通红的肖战才敢确定，刚才落在身上的不是别的，而是眼泪。

他抱住肖战的头温柔地抚摩，抵在自己光洁无毛的胸膛上，柔声问：“战哥，怎么还哭了？”

肖战一边抽泣一边搂紧了小孩的腰，吱唔了一声。

王一博没听清，反手关了哗哗作响的水龙头。肖战的腿在浴缸中不安地蹭动了一下，发出哗啦一声响。

王一博不会安慰人，不管他心里多着急，嘴上也只会说：“别哭了。”

肖战吻了一下王一博肚子上刚才被自己咬破皮的地方，抽泣不停。

安慰无果，王一博只好抱着肖战，等着他的情绪逐渐平息。

过了一会儿，肖战抬起头，哑声问他：“为什么不躲开。”

他的心里在叫嚣，快从我的世界逃开吧，逃得远远的，逃到我再也找不到的地方去。只有你离开了我，我才不会像现在这么自责，我才能活得轻松一点，我是一个自私透了的讨厌鬼，你还在我身边一秒，我就想把你禁锢在我身边，你永远都得不到自由，我也永远都别想从罪恶感里走出来。 

为什么我们非要这么互相折磨？

肖战终于控制不住自己的情绪，崩溃痛哭。“王一博，我好想你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 未完


End file.
